dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fei Wang
Perfil thumb|250px|Fei *'Nombre:' 페이 / Fei *'Nombre real:' 王霏霏 / Wáng Fēi Fēi *'Profesión:' Cantante, bailarina, modelo y actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Haikou, Hainan, China *'Estatura: 165cm *'''Peso: 47kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Conejo *'Agencia:' Banana Culture Carrera Nació el 27 de abril de 1987 en Haikou, Hainan, China. Asiste al Instituto de Artes de Seul (SeoulArts), formalmente conocido como Seoul Art College, junto con Jia de miss A y otros artistas. En china, Fei apareció en la televisión Zhejiang (浙江 电视台) Programa de audición ''"the more she dances the prettier she is "("越 跳越 美丽"). Fei fue reclutada como miembro de la versión china de las Wonder Girls , JYP Sisters, sin embargo después de 3 años de entrenamiento pasó a ser parte del nuevo grupo femenino de JYP Entertainment, miss A. Despues de la separación de Miss A en el 2017, Fei firmó un contrato exclusivo con Bannana Culture, enfocandose principalmente en actividades en China Dramas *Shall We Fall in Love (QQLive, 2018) *Cover the Sky (Anhui TV, 2018) *Swan (2017) *Temptation (SBS, 2014) cameo *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) cameo '' *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) ''cameo '' Temas para Dramas *''Shall We Fall in Love (junto a Zhao Tian Yu) tema para Shall We Fall in Love (2018) *''Raining Heart'' tema para Cover the Sky (2018) *''One Summer Night (junto a Jo Kwon)'' tema para Temptation (2014) Películas *Select Game (2016) *Annyeong (Junto a miss A y 2PM ) Temas para Películas *''零落成辉 (junto a Gen Neo)'' tema para 京都妖狐志 (2019) Programas de TV *'2016': SBS My Little Television *'2015:' KBS2 Happy Together 3 (24/09) *'2015:' MBC Music Super Idol (22/09 *'2015:' Shaolin Clenched Fists *'2015:' Laugh Out Loud (junto a Jia) *'2015:' Running Man Episodio 234-235 *'2015:' My Young Tutor / Tutoring Across Generation (MBC) *'2014-2015:' Cooking Korea *'2014:' "Happy Together" *'2014:' Let's Go! Dream Team Season 2 (22/11/14; junto a Jia) *'2014:' MBC World Changing Quiz Show (01/11/14; junto a Jia) *'2014:' Sleeping With the Boss (invitada) *'2014:' "I'm Legend" *'2014:' The Singer Game (Mnet) *'2014:' "The great magician" (27/09 - 04/10) *'2014:' Running Man Ep. 205 *'2014:' We All Love to Laugh (1/06/14) *'2014:' "If You Love" *'2014:' Hunan TV "Amazing Dance" (como jurado) *'2013:' Happy Together 3 (12.11, junto a Suzy) *'2013:' KBS Real Experience Seven Days *'2013:' Odd Dance Flying *'2013:' SBS Challenge 1000 Songs (30/06/13, junto a Min) *'2013:' Zhejiand TV China's Dream Show: Dream Ceremony (2013, junto a Min y Jia) *'2013:' KPOP Collection in Seul *'2013:' Dancing With the Stars 3 *'2013:' Master Chef Korea Celebrity *'2012:' Dancing Golden Mic (14/11/12 junto a Min y Jia) *'2012:' KBS Vitamin *'2012:' Our Sunday Night *'2010:' Bouquet *'2009:' You Will Grow Prettier If You Dance Programas de Radio *Idol True Colors MBC C-Radio (2013 - 2015, como DJ) *C2S Radio Live Talk (2012, junto a 2PM) Anuncios *'2015:' MediHea (junto a Hyunbin) *'2015:' Derfill *'2015:' Chariot Sportswear (junto a Taecyeon) *'2013:' Connie Colin *'2012:' Cathy Cat *'2010:' Samsung China's Anycall *'2010:' Edwin Videos Musicales *Huh Gong & Hoony Hon - I Only Love You (2011) *2PM - My Color (2009) Discografía 'Corea' 'Single Digital' 'China' 'Single Digital' Premios Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo K-Pop: 'Miss A (2010-2017) * Posición: 'Vocalista y Bailarina. *'Educación: **Seoul Institute of the Arts. *'Color Favorito:' Rojo. *'Especialidades:' Power Jazz, Hip Hop, Danza Folk China. *'Familia: '''Padres, un hermano (menor) y una hermana (mayor). *'Idiomas:' Mandarín (fluido), Cantonés (fluido), Coreano (fluido), Tailandés (fluido) e Inglés (medio). *'Hobbies:' Bailar, cocinar, escuchar música, leer mangas, video juegos y cantar. *Fei fue descubierta en su camino a la escuela de danza de Guang Zhou. *Junto con Jia, Hye Rim, Sarah (Shin Hye Ji) y Xiao Fei (Hwang Yi Fei) fue parte de un grupo llamado '''JYP Sisters' (las cuales eran llamadas las Wonder Girls chinas) en un programa de variedades chino. * Participó en la versión coreana de "Master Chef Celebrity". Fue nombrada "Goddess of Cook" (Diosa de la Cocina) por las habilidades que mostró durante el programa, y ganó en varios episodios. Al finalizar, obtuvo el 2do lugar de la competencia. * Ganó el 1er lugar en "Dancing With the Stars 3" donde participó junto al bailarín Kim Suro. * Al igual que varias celebridades chinas, Fei mostró en Weibo su apoyo al movimiento político chino que involucra el Mar del Sur de China, recibiendo por ello muchas críticas negativas. *J.Y. Park se hizo cargó de la producción de su álbum en solitario. *El MV de "Fantasy" posee restricción de edad, siendo sólo para mayores de 19 años. *Posee más de 2 millones de seguidores en Weibo. *JYP Entertainment anunció que Miss A se había disuelto oficialmente el 27 de diciembre de 2017 y Fei dejó un mensaje a los fans en Instagram. Ella publicó una imagen del grupo en sus días de debut con "Bad Girl, Good Girl" y escribió: "Es donde comenzamos. Así es como los conocí a todos. Siempre apreciaré y amaré los hermosos recuerdos con Miss A y a todos ustedes que nos apoyaron y nos amaron. ¿Van a caminar ahora en un nuevo camino conmigo y unirse a mí en una nueva aventura juntos? amo a mis #sayA". Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Instagram *Twitter *Weibo Galería Fei1.jpg Fei Wang9.jpg Fei Wang10.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Fei - It's Okay, It's Okay Fantasy|Fantasy 'China' Fei - One More Kiss (Chinese Ver.)|One More Kiss (Chinese Ver.) Gen Neo 梁根荣, Fei 霏 - 你 會不會（官方MV）|Gen Neo & Fei - Waiting For Me Fei - Hello|Fei - Hello (feat. Jackson Wang) Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CBailarina Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KSolista Categoría:CSolista Categoría:Banana Culture Categoría:Banana Culture Music